new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Housha Clan
The Housha are a small clan that has taken up their home outside of Amegakure. Their history isn't much of note, and as such is largely left unspoken. Traits * Wielders of the Housha Shimasu Members of this bloodline are capable of radiating their chakra outwards constantly. The lack of control over it causes it to require large amounts of chakra, but due to the clan's usual large chakra reserves, the members are often capable of utilizing the technique effectively. This chakra radiation can be used for any release (depending on the user's chakra releases) or for medical ninjutsu to heal less efficiently than focused medical ninjutsu. Range: ranging from 5-10 meters for young, unpracticed users (5 is usually the young teens that haven't become ninja yet, 10 is perhaps just graduated the academy) to 20 meters for practiced wielders The 5 basic chakra natures effects with the kekkei genkai: Fire: Weak use for it means warming the area around the user, stronger uses cause flames to radiate from the user, but can often lead to danger to allies or possibly the user him/herself Wind: Weak use leads to a slightly controlled breeze strong enough to catch a kite, stronger uses can, with some control (though this is difficult for clan members) create small tornadoes... With less control, a strong enough breeze to hinder movement Lightning: Weak use can create static and a feeling of energy. Stronger uses can restore energy to exhausted teammates (but not chakra) or with a bit of control (still difficult for clan members) create a lightning-filled area (can be destructive if used by a lone warrior amidst enemy ranks) Earth: Weak use can hinder vision, or with a slight increase in chakra-to-earth ratio, cover nearby objects and people in a slightly chakra resistant layer of dirt. Stronger uses can coat nearby allies/objects in a damage-resistant layer of earth, though it may hinder movement if used improperly (or properly, in some cases) Water: Weak use can cool the area around the user. Stronger use can freeze water, or in more dry environments, condense the water in the air into water droplets (sometimes used for mist, sometimes used for providing water in places water would not otherwise be found). Medical: Weak use can heal scratches of those around, or slightly speed recovery of more lethal injuries (almost unnoticeable). Stronger use can heal equally with regular medical ninjutsu, but at the price of a large amount more chakra being used. * Large Chakra Reserves Members of the Housha Clan traditionally have larger than average Chakra Reserves. * Poor Chakra Control Members of the Housha Clan typically have poor chakra control, unable to do much outside of their Kekkei Genkai and basic ninjutsu. History The Housha are a simple, and small clan. They've been largely used as suicide squads or the center of a group, as their kekkei genkai allows for either area destruction (with enough chakra being released), or group support through a constant stream of support or medical chakra. Otherwise, they hold very little power in their region. Having gone unnoticed by most for many years, this has changed in the last few days. With the sudden attack by the zealots on their home, the Housha are now seen as victims of this horrible attack. The clan suffered hefty losses during this battle and now is recovering and rebuilding from the devastation suffered at the hands of their attackers. Members Notable Members of the Clan (NPCs and PCs) * Hotaru Housha * Jonathan Housha * Emiko Housha Techniques Outside of the Housha Shimasu, the Housha have no techniques of their own. Traditions * Celebrations On a clan member's birthday, if during that year they have gained something, such as a promotion in the ninja ranks, or have just become a ninja, the members will celebrate with each other, often using their kekkei genkai to radiate beneficial effects while they're grouped up. Often leading to a better time, as these beneficial effects lead to better moods and less risk of mishaps during the celebration. Although, in the midst of the joy, some drunk members will release stronger than usual effects, but this is usually not a big deal, as the others will correct the issue soon enough. Relations None for now. Category:Taika Category:Rain Province Category:Empire of Akino Category:Clan